El amor es loco
by Loca de por vida
Summary: Aveces lo menos pensado es lo que mas deseamos y se no hace realidad, eso es lo que le pasa a Momoko que esta desesperada por encontrar a su media naranja
1. Chapter 1

**_El amor es loco_**

**_Momoko, líder de la powerpuff girls z, es especialista en el amor pero para su mala suerte esta soltera en sud 17 años. La pobre esta en busca de un novio, aunque sus amigas le digan que se relajen y ya va encontrar a su media naranja, eso no le quitas las ganas de buscar a su pareja. Se le han declarado varios pero ellos no cumple con sus expectativas y cuando ella se le declara a los chavos que le gustan la rechazan, tiene pareja, son pervertidos psicópatas y si sigue asi morirá soltera, nee, como dicen algunas personas la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, pero nunca imagino que su media naranja fuera el….. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_POWERPUFF GIRLS Z NO ME PERTENECE_**

**_El amor es loco_**

**_Era un mañana hermosa, perfecta para estar dormido en su cama, tener hermoso sueños, pero para la mala suerte era el primer día de clases, tendrían que volver a sufrir con las tareas, exámenes, levantarse temprano, desvelos, madrugar para estudiar o terminar tareas, todas esas cosas de las escuelas, colegios, universidades, etc. Una bella muchacha de 17 años dormía plácidamente en su cama soñando que encontraba a su media naranja pero su sueño fue interrumpido por su despertador, despertó felizmente en vez de despertar con un ay, no, quiero dormir un ratito más, debido a que tenía la fiel esperanza de que los nuevos alumnos, se encontrara a su media naranja. Se fue de inmediato al baño, tomo una ducha un poco larga, se bañó en loción, se vistió con un vestido rosado con encajes blancos, y unos tacones rojos y su moño rojo y su cinturón de PPGZ porque aún seguía el crimen en pie. Bajo las escaleras atraída por el olor a chocolate y panqueques. Saludo a todos con unos buenos días con una sonrisa. Devoro su desayuno y salió corriendo a la casa de su amiga. Al ver a una rubia peinada de dos coletas que llegaban a las caderas vestida con un vestido azul con chaleco blanco y su cinturón de PPGZ._**

**_Momoko: ¿Hola, Miyako, como estas?_**

**_Miyako: Bien y tú?_**

**_Momoko: Preguntándome como despertaremos a Kaoru_**

**_De repente la hermosa sonrisa se borró, porque Kaoru cuando la despertaban siempre salía alguien herido, una vez ella salió volando por el golpe que le dio su amiga, ya que la despertó diciéndole que secuestraria a su amada patineta._**

**_Momoko al ver lo pálida que estaba Miyako, le dijo que ella la iba a despertar y así le volvió un poco de color a su amiga._**

**_Iban caminando hacia la casa de cuando algo muy rápido paso y les levanto un poco sus vestidos y vieron que se algo era Kaoru levantada y vestida con un jean azul, una camisa verde claro con toques de color negro, el pelo lisado que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros y su cinturón de PPGZ . Las pobres no pudieron creérselo, KAORU LEVANTADA POR SI SOLA Y TEMPRANO, casi se desmayan de la impresión._**

**_Momoko: ¿QUE TE HA PASADO?_**

**_Miyako: Kaoru, te sientes bien?_**

**_Kaoru: Si, claro que si me siento feliz solo que mis hermanos me pusieron un reto que era levantarme en 3 semanas temprano y más o menos femenina y si lo hago ellos serán mis esclavos personales por 2 meses._**

**_Momoko: AY, y yo que pensaba que querías cambiar de look._**

**_Kaoru: En tu sueños eso no pasara, jamás en la vida, JAMAS._**

**_Momoko: Ok, ya entendí, no era necesario gritarme, mira que me dejaste medio sorda._**

**_Miyako: ¿Kaoru, me dejarías hacerte ropa femenina para que uses en estas 3 semanas?_**

**_Kaoru estaba entre la espada y la pared, porque si decía que no Miyako se sentiría muy triste, ya que Miyako estaba deseando hacerles ropas a sus mejores amigas, solo le falta Kaoru, y además Kaoru no podía decirle que no cuando usa su mirada del gato con botas._**

******_Kaoru: Esta bien, te doy mi permiso, pero por favor que no sea tan femenina._**

******_Miyako: OK, gracias, no te arrepentirás._**

**_Luego se fueron a su instituto, como siempre el Director comenzó a contar su aburridísimo discurso acerca de su primer día de clases y como se debían comportar, bla, bla, bla._**

**_Para su suerte quedaron en el mismo salón y Kaoru entro y aventó sus libros y se sentó en el asiento a la par de la ventana y se puso a dormir._**

**_Miyako se puso a hablar con los nuevos alumnos, darles confianza en su primer día de clases en su instituto._**

**_Momoko fue viendo a cada nuevo alumno pero ninguno cumplía con sus expectativas ya que eran nerds, bajitos, gorditos, no eran su tipo o raros y sin esperanzas se sentó y fue escuchando la presentación de cada nuevo alumno, luego su profesor anuncio que faltan 3 nuevos alumnos y una compañera pregunto si eran chicos o chicas y el profesor dijo que eran chicos y que vendrían la siguiente semana y Momoko estuvo atenta todo los detalles de los 3 nuevos alumnos y sus esperanzas volvieron y ya quería que fuera la otra semana y saber si uno de ellos es su media naranja. Pero ella no sabía que iba hacer una larga semana…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El amor es loco_**

**_POWERPUFF GIRLS Z NO ME PERTENECE_**

**_Ya era sábado en la mañana, tres chicas estaban viendo que podían hacer en ese día ya que le habían dado sus mesadas del mes. Momoko quería a ir a una convención de Vocaloid, Miyako quería ir a un desfile de moda en el centro de Tokio y Kaoru quería ver un partido de su equipo favorito. Las tres no se decían adónde ir hasta que un papel se estampo en la cara de Momoko y Kaoru se lo quito y comenzó a leer el papel._**

**_Momoko: Ayy, mi carita._**

**_Kaoru: Chicas, miren, habrá una feria, hoy y los precios están en rebaja y que esta oferta dura hasta el sábado, osea hoy._**

**_Las tres sonrieron entre sí, porque tenían una idea._**

**_Las tres: IREMOS A LA FERIA_**

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR_**

**_Butch: Brick que hacemos, estoy aburrido en esta casa, hagamos algo para que no muera del aburrimiento._**

**_Brick: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no tengo ni idea, ah y por cierto no se perdería casi nada si te muere._**

**_Butch al oír eso se cayó al piso al estilo anime, y ya cabreado estaba a punto de noquear a Brick, pero algo fue más rápido que él y se es estampo contra la cara de su hermano y de la nada salió Boomer tirándose hacia Brick y gritando:- ESO ES MIOOOOOOOO-, se lo quito de la cara y Butch observaba con carada de WTF y luego una de poker face. Brick se enojó tanto que fue a pegarle a Boomer pero este lo esquivo a tiempo y el gope fue directo a Butch y se enojó que fue a golpear a Brick y este uso a su otro hermano y así comenzó una de sus peleas matutinas que duró una hora y media, y el aspecto de su casa parecía que una manada de caballos hubiesen pasado por ahí. Brick le arrebato el papel a Boomer y lo leyó y sonrio maliciosamente. _**

**_Brick: Hoy estaremos muy ocupados, jejeje_**

**_Boomer y Butch : ¿Qué estaremos haciendo?_**

**_Brick: Destruyendo una feria._**

**_Y la sonrisa maliciosa de Brick contagio a sus hermanos, mientras tanto ellos empezaron a reírse malvadamente mientras se vieron_**

**_gritaron:- DESTRUIREMOS LA FERIA-, mientras ellos salían volando(ya que desarrollaron nuevos poderes como las chicas) hacia la feria._**

**_Gracias por los reviews me alientan a continuar esta historia, y lamento la tardanza es que el colegio me quita hasta las horas de dormir y también que el capítulo sea pequeño pero pensaba dividir el capitulo e partes._**


End file.
